The invention relates to a flexible golf putter. In particular, the invention is a golf putter that has a flexible top end to aid in accurately hitting a golf ball towards a hole. Further, the putter has a T-shaped appendage that serves as an additional handle for the putter, said handle reducing stress on the user""s wrist while helping to control the precision with which the golf ball is putted.
The game of golf is a popular sport and pastime for men and women of all ages. It is often difficult to excel at the game due to the high level of precision and accuracy necessary to complete a hole at or under par. Various clubs with different head sizes are utilized depending on how far the ball needs to be hit. When the golf ball is on the green, namely the area in the vicinity of the hole, a putter is typically chosen to hit the ball into the hole. A standard putter has a long thin head portion with a flat vertical surface for striking the ball, and a shaft that extends upward from the head portion. The design of the head portion facilitates controlled movement of the ball. The shaft serves as a handle for the putter, as well as enables the golfer to swing the putter to hit the ball. The length of the putter shaft is typically shorter than the other golf clubs in order to give the golfer better control over the ball. Since the putter is used when hitting the ball a short distance, it is important to have better precision. Thus, when putter, the golfer typically bends downward and holds the top end with both hands.
In addition, putters also exist that have a long shaft. When using this type of putter, the user places both hands on the shaft, towards the top end. The hands are situated slightly apart and must move in synchronicity in order to achieve a successful putt.
Putting a ball into the hole is properly achieved by performing a simple pendulum movement, whereby the putter is moved back and forth on a swing path that is perpendicular to the ground. The golfer usually stands on the side of the putter. It is important to keep the putter flat surface square to the target line throughout the putting action. The golfer""s stance is extremely important throughout the golf game, particular during the putting movements. The golfer""s feet are kept close together, with the weight of the body over the left foot slightly more than the right foot. During the swing, the feet should remain planted, while the upper body arches over the ball, thus maintaining the golfer""s head directly over the target line. The arms should be kept slightly bent, with both arms kept close to the body while the shoulders are rotated to complete the swing. The golfer""s eyes should remain on the ball, rather than looking to the hole. Because of the necessity of maintaining proper positioning of the body throughout the swing, it is extremely difficult to master the swing.
The shaft of the putter is typically attached to one end of the head portion, with the head portion oriented substantially perpendicular therefrom. The top end of the shaft, opposite the head portion, is called the xe2x80x9cbuttxe2x80x9d of the shaft and is equipped with a grip portion. This portion is fully penetratable by the shaft. Thus, when putting, the golfer stands over the ball, holding the top end of the shaft, and positioning attachment point of the shaft on the head portion. It is often difficult for the golfer to keep the putter straight when swinging same. The end of the head portion opposite the shaft normally swings inward, thereby hitting the ball at an angle rather than straight on. Furthermore, since both arms need to move together during the golf swing, one hand normally acts as a guide and a balancer, while the second hand exerts the force to complete the swing or putt. When utilizing a putter with a long shaft, the hands are positioned further apart, thus making it more difficult to synchronize both hands during the putt.
Thus, there exists a need for a flexible golf putter that allows the golfer to maintain better control over the ball, thereby achieving greater accuracy when putting. Such a putter has a longer shaft than the typical putter with a T-shaped appendage positioned substantially perpendicular to the middle portion of the putter shaft. When putting, the golfer stands upright, and holds the top of the shaft with one hand and places his or her second hand over the appendage. Thus, the hand over the appendage is the only body part that needs to move during the swing. When putting, the golfer, the putter, and the golf ball remain in one plane of motion. Thus, when the putter is swung, it travels in the target line of the golf ball, movement of the putter controlled solely by the hand over the appendage. This limited movement decreasing the possibility of moving the rest of the body inaccurately and thereby ruining the putt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,564 to Kronogard discloses a bent shaft putter for use in hitting a golf ball along an intended target line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,064 to Barber discloses a golf club training apparatus that essentially comprises a head assembly and a shaft assembly. The shaft assembly has a bent top end that is used to train a golfer. However, neither of these references incorporate a flexible grip portion, nor provide an additional handle for controlling the accuracy of the golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,219 to Vincent discloses a golf club shaft with optimized distribution of flexibility. The shaft has a tubular section wherein the degree of flexibility depends on the length of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,204 to Carrara discloses a flex top putter grip wherein the golf club grip is constructed from a semi-rigid elastomeric material. The flexibility of the grip aids the golfer is perfecting a straight swing while moving horizontally or in one direction.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved flexible golf putter. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved flexible golf putter which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a flexible golf putter for use in the game of golf when putting a golf ball into a hole. The construction of the putter serves to limit the amount of bodily movement necessary. By keeping the putter, golfer, and ball in one plane of motion, the precision of the putt is increased and the possibility of error is decreased. The flexible golf putter has a head portion, an elongated shaft portion, a top flexible grip portion mounted on the top end of the shaft portion, and a T-shaped appendage positioned between the shaft top end and bottom end. The appendage provides an additional handle for the putter and is used by the golfer to control movement of the golf ball.
It is an object of the invention to produce a flexible golf putter that improves a golfer""s accuracy when putting a golf ball towards a hole. Accordingly, the putter has a T-shaped appendage attached to the shaft, said appendage providing an additional handle for guiding the golf ball along the intended target line. When putting, the golfer stands along the target line and swings the putter forward towards the hole.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a flexible golf putter that may be utilized by a right-handed or left-handed golfer. Accordingly, since the golfer and the putter are both positioned within one plane of motion, the golfer may use either hand to hit and guide the golf ball towards the hole.
It is a still further objection of the invention to produce a flexible golf putter that reduces the amount of strain on a golfer""s wrist. Accordingly, when putting with the flexible golf putter, it is not necessary to swing the golf club, thereby eliminating movement of the wrist. The golfer merely moves the club forward to make contact with the ball. It is not necessary for both hands to move in a synchronized motion in order to accomplish a complete and accurate putting stroke.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.